1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a window comprising an interior glazing and an exterior glazing between which air circulates, the interior glazing being heated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The glazed walls of a building, i.e., the windows, are often considered to be components which allow, in winter, the escape of heat since their heat loss factor K is higher than that of the other walls. These glazed walls are thus cold walls, which brings about the consequence of a certain discomfort for persons in the vicinity of the glazed walls. Consequently, the floor spaces of the offices or accommodations located in the vicinity of the glazings are little used, hence a loss of the space that can actually be used.
Traditional means currently used to reduce such heat loss include the use of insulating glazings for the glazed parts and of thermally isolated sections for their frames. But these techniques have their limits and an altogether different technique has been proposed, i.e., the application of a "parietodynamic" insulation system to the glazed walls. In this system, fresh air taken from outside the room circulates on the inside of the glazed wall before being introduced in the room, which limits losses since this air enters the room after having been preheated by its passage within the wall.
However, it has been desired to improve this system further by combining it with a heating means. Accordingly it has been proposed, in particular in EP patent application No. 165,287, to equip such a glazed wall with means for providing air circulations past a heated glazing and in a direction toward the interior of the room. The cold wall effect has thus been corrected and it has even been possible to eliminate other equipment for heating the room. This is the case for U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,466 and French patent document No. 88.14009 which propose improving the energy efficiency of the system by limiting radiative heat exchange between the heated glazing and the outer glazed wall.
French patent application FR No. 2 611 029 shows a double or triple wooden window system which incorporates the various preceding functions. A frame and sash system designed especially for this type of application is also there described. While being well suited to the technical problem to be solved, this type of window is necessarily very costly since the solutions considered are complicated and require sash sections of large cross section, using considerable amounts of material. Further, these windows and therefore the sections that constitute them are specialized and usable exclusively for this particular and relatively limited use. Production runs are therefore short and the cost is consequently high.